


Odd Encounters at Library

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: Succubus, Soldier, My Sister and Suck mah Dick [3]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: Emily recounts a weird event at the library to great amusement and piquing Harsi’s interest





	1. Chapter 1

“Emily... Emily” Saji said putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder and shaking her to get her attention.

“Hm? What? Oh!” Emily said blinking a couple of times as she tried to focus back into the moment. She reached up and patted her husband’s hand a couple of times, smiling as she did so. “Sorry, interesting day at the library. Gotta lot to think over” she said with a shrug.

“What happened?” Saji asked tilting his head to the side and frowning a little bit. 

“There was a guy wandering around the teen fiction section with his eyes shut” Emily replied to which she was met with a confused expression from the incubus. 

“Uh what?” Was all Saji could think to say along with blinking rapidly a few times.

“He wasn’t doing anything malicious, just walking around with his eyes shut” Emily assured squeezing her husband’s hand. “I did end up asking him if he was alright, and he said the funniest thing” she added as an afterthought covering her mouth to suppress a chuckle.

“What did he say?” Saji said his frown deepening with concern.

“He told me he was taking a nap and doing laps” Emily said giggling as she did so. She couldn’t help it, the memory was too funny not to. Saji couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small snort as well, that did sound pretty funny.

“What are you lovebirds giggling about?” Harsi said coming over to the couple and sitting backwards on a chair. 

“Weird guy at the library” Emily said before recounting the event to Harsi who also let out a laugh after being told about the funny incident.

“You think you’ll see him again?” Harsi asked his curiosity piqued. Emily tapped her chin thinking for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, I think so. He’s a library regular so I most likely will” she replied resting her chin on her hand. “Why? You wanna meet him or something?” she added with a half-smirk. 

“Hell yeah I do” Harsi said with a grin. Even though he hadn’t liked most of the weird shit on this planet at first, he’d grown more accustomed to it and now even reveled in it. 

“Alright then, tomorrow, noon. You can met the laps and naps guy” Emily said with a flip of her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aw shit he’s cute. Why didn’t you tell me he was cute?” Harsi said in an annoyed growl elbowing Emily very lightly. Emily elbowed him back and rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t important to the story? Besides I am a married woman, I’m not paying attention to random cuties anymore” she replied going behind the counter and sitting down. Harsi remained where he was staring at the sleeping figure.

The slumbering male snored lightly totally unaware that he was being watched by the incubus. He looked alot younger than Harsi expected from the description Emily had supplied. His head was lolled back and he had slipped down in the chair he was sitting in while unconscious. 

Harsi moved closer to the passed out man almost like there was a magnetic field pulling him in. The air almost crackling with the potential energy that could spark into a bond. It was a much more intense aura then the one that had caused the incubus to bond with Raiden. 

It was then at that moment that the chair decided to break under its dozing occupant and abruptly wake him. Harsi couldn’t resist letting out a snicker before receiving a death-glare from the recently catnapping human.

“¿Quién eres tú?” the male said impatiently and got a blank expression from Harsi. “¿Quién eres tú?” he repeated still not getting an answer. His face twisted up into irritated grimace before suddenly relaxing. “Who are you?” he said sounding sheepish.

“Uh um...” Harsi was a little lost for words. He wasn’t used to having to introduce himself, being used to everyone knowing him or of him from the news report. While he was trying to get his words together the stranger got to his feet and brushed himself off. 

“What happened? I heard a loud noise! Did you knock one of the bookshelves over?” Emily said rushing over and directing her question at Harsi.

“Eh heh heh. No... it was me. The chair broke under me. Sorry Ms Emily...” the stranger said turning red with embarrassment and shifting from one foot to the other while he looked away.

“That’s the second one this month David!” Emily said scoldingly but it was clear from her expression she wasn’t overly upset about it.

“I said I was sorry! And I’ll buy the libary a new one! It was bound to happen sooner or later anyways. These chairs are almost twice my age! How they didn’t break before now is a mystery...” the human male, David replied putting his hands up defensively. 

“It’s because they weren’t trying to support you and your metal peg-leg” Emily said her mouth quirking up into a grin.

“You wound me Ms Emily, how will I ever recover?” David said clutching his chest and letting out a overly-dramatic sigh. Emily let out a snorty giggle and had to cover her mouth to dampen it.

“You can start by not breaking anymore of the library’s furniture” Emily replied before turning on her heel and returning to her desk. David did a little half-salute as she went before turning away and jumping as he realized Harsi was still there. 

“¡Jesucristo! You were way to quiet dude. I know this is a library and all but i think you just took five years off my lifespan” David said reproachfully, carefully leaning against a table but mindful not to put weight on it lest he break it as well. 

“Harsi” Harsi said curtly. He’d opted not to try and explain himself right now. 

“Huh?” David said looking perplexed before nodding and extending his hand. “David Witchhazel, nice to meet you” he added when the incubus took his hand and shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién eres tú? - Who are you?
> 
> ¡Jesucristo! - Jesus Christ!


End file.
